The gas cooking devices of known type generally comprise a gas supply conduit and a plurality of burners connected to the gas supply conduit by means of respective valves.
The valves can be controlled by the user by means of knobs and regulate the gas flow rate supplied to the respective burners.
Normally the valves are fixed to the supply conduit by means of a fixing device which in the majority of cases employs one or two screws.
This type of fixing device may not guarantee stable long-term fixing, particularly if one or more screws become loose or even break.
The risks connected with unstable fixing can be very high. Unstable fixing between valve and supply conduit can cause detachment of the valve from the supply conduit and lead to significant leakage of gas which can rapidly saturate the environment in which the gas cooking device is located.
Moreover, the risk of detachment is even higher in gas cooking devices—usually gas cookers—with control panel orthogonal to the surface on which the burners are arranged. In the devices of this type, in fact, the valves are arranged substantially horizontal below or above the gas supply conduit. If the valves are arranged below the gas supply conduit, detachment of the valves from the supply conduit is also favoured by the action of the gravitational force.